It's Better This Way
by meganpaigexo
Summary: Draco Malfoy was lost. If only he had swallowed his pride and followed the prefect like Dumbledore said. But no, he was a Malfoy. Malfoys don't listen to Dumbledore and they most certainly don't follow other people.


**Disclaimer: Honestly, I own nothing. I can dream though.**

**And this story has been uploaded before off of an old account of mine. I forgot the email to that one and so I'm just editting my old stories and posting them off of this account (Which I also had forgotten the e-mail to until recently. Is anyone else noticing a pattern?) Well, enjoy! And remember: reviews are our friends.**

Draco Malfoy was lost. If only he had swallowed his pride and followed the prefect like Dumbledore said. But no, Draco was a Malfoy, meaning he didn't listen to Dumbledore and he most certainly didn't follow other people. He only led. And listening to authority? That was ridiculous. Honestly, this castle couldn't be any larger than Malfoy Manor and he learned his way around there in no time flat. Then again, that could be because of the magical map that he was forced to learn when he was old enough to walk by himself. He was startled from his thoughts by someone falling down the stairs he was climbing and grabbing his robes, resulting on them bringing him down with them. When they finally stopped, he observed his 'attacker.' She was a Hufflepuff. A seventh year, by the looks of it. She had peroxide blonde hair that was wavy and had sky blue highlights in it. Her eyes were gray blue and almond shaped. She was really pretty.

"Wotcher!" She smiled and acted as though she threw first year students down the stairs on a daily basis. He made a mental note to stay away from stairs as much as possible this year.

"Hi. Can you please explain to me why you're squishing me?" She at least had the decency to act sheepish.

"I sure can. I stepped on that bloody stair that makes your foot sink. I was attempting to pull my foot out and it finally let go when I wasn't expecting it. I lost my balance from the sudden release." The blonde looked confused.

"Ah. You must be a first year and not know about that bleeding stair. I fall for it all the time, literally. I'm pretty klutzy though. I'm Nymphadora Tonks. Don't call me Nymphadora though. Call me Tonks. First year or not, I won't hesitate to hex you." She stuck out her hand. He hesitantly took it. Thinking a girl that pretty has to be a pureblood, so his father can't be mad at him, and even if she wasn't, Lucius would never have to find out.

"Draco Malfoy." Her usual cheerful aura turned stone cold. Her face hardened almost immediately.

"So, how's Aunt Cissy? I never knew her kid was coming to Hogwarts. I figured she'd send you to Durmstrangs because of Uncle Lucius being so buddy buddy with the headmaster."

"I have you know, I'm not 'her kid'. I have a name, as I've already stated- wait, did you say Aunt Cissy?" It took a while to process it, but he finally caught her whole sentence.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Is Aunt Bella still in Azkaban? If she is, it would be wonderful. That lady was quite a nutter you know. In all my short years, I never have and hopefully never will meet anyone nuttier." Draco didn't know whether to be offended by her calling his aunt a nutter or fascinated he had a cousin he never knew about. He decided on fascination.

"Aunt Bella's still in Azkaban. May I ask how you're related to me?" The metamorph was surprised his mother didn't mention her family at all. Not even to bad-mouth them. She remembered her Aunt Cissy and how close they were before she and Tonks' mother had that falling out. Neither even remembered what it was about. She missed her Aunt Cissy and was hurt her aunt didn't even think of her.

"My mother is Andromeda Black. Your mother's sister." The poor girl turned her head so he couldn't see the tear that unwillingly slipped from the corner of her eye as she remembered her lost relatives. "I can show you around the castle if you'd like. Just tell me what house you were sorted in."

"Didn't you hear about it at the sorting ceremony?" He asked. Only everyone in the hall jumped when they heard the Malfoy name mentioned.

"I never go to those. I always sneak down to the kitchens. Here, let me show you the way. This is the most important thing for any Hogwarts student could ever learn."

And that was the reason Draco Malfoy was never seen at another sorting ceremony.

_**Weeks later and miles away.**_

Narcissa Malfoy cried as she read her only son's letter informing her of his first week of Hogwarts. The second to last paragraph kept drawing her attention though.

_Guess what, Mum! I met this seventh year and she's a metamorph. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, but she goes by Tonks because she hates her name. She said to send you her love because she said you were her aunt. She also said to tell Aunt Bella the same next time you visit her in Azkaban. She said she misses you a bunch. She showed me around the castle and taught me a bunch of cool stuff about passageways and such. She even showed me where the kitchens are for when I get hungry. She's really cool. I think first year is going to be fun if she helps me out some more._

Narcissa smiled a sad and bitter smile as she remembered the bubbly child with spiky pink hair and a cute button nose. She was not only her only niece, but also her favorite. That child always brought a smile to her face. She wrote back to her son quickly. She informed him of his father dismissing a house elf, how much she missed him, his father, and at the end, she wrote.

_Tell Tonks that I love and miss her too, but it's better this way. Also tell her I'll be sure to pass the message to Aunt Bella. I'm sure Aunt Bella will be thrilled to receive it. If I've told Tonks once, I've told her a thousand times! Nymphadora is a pretty name. She should be proud of it._

The words echoed in Tonks' head as Draco read the letter. _It's better this way._


End file.
